1st Love
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: This is a story I made about me & my gals dating our fave celebs in high school and this is for the sake of fun. Celebs: Adam Gontier 3 Days Grace , Mike Shinoda Linkin Park , Dougie Poynter McFly , Ashton Kutcher & James Owen Sullivan The Rev A7X .
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE

There was a girl with long, flowing black hair sitting under a tree, gazing at the apple in her hand. She was wondering if she could produce a black coloured apple which can still be consumed.

Not far from her, was a beautiful Chinese girl with short hair, dressed in a white coloured t-shirt and blue mini skirt. She walked towards the girl who was under the tree and said, "Marcia!!"

The girl under the tree, Marcia Cheong looked at the other girl and said, "Yeah Hui Ming. What is it?"

"Just wondering………Emma's been MIA these days…….Wonder what she's up to?" said Hui Ming. However, Marcia didn't reply.

"What's with the apple, Marc?" the girl asked again.

Marcia stood up and said, "I'm supposed to eat it but I can't. There are too many people watching me."

"Ok," said Hui Ming and the both girls started walking, chatting and chatting.

The both of them walked up the stairs to the main building of the school, ignoring the rude glances of the other pupils around them. The schoolbell rang and they headed for the stairs, ascending to the third floor of the building to reach their destination, Biology lab.

Marcia pushed the door open and they saw their classmates running around the lab, like little children playing at the playground. However, there were also some of them who preferred to just gossip around in groups of 3 or 4.

"Over here," said Hui Ming as she pointed at an empty table that was near the window. Marilyn smiled and went to the table. They were glad that they finally got a seat.

"Hey Marcy!" said a 6 feet guy with spiky jet-black hair dressed in a purple shirt and tight jeans. He came to the table with a green coloured chameleon in a medium sized glass jar.

"Piss off Owen if you're gonna call me that!" said Marcia as she rolled her eyes incredulously.

James, the 6 feet guy, leaned forward over the table and made a silly face and said, "Awww……….I'm sorry Marc. I'm just fooling around."

"Take the reptile off the table!" Hui Ming snapped at the sight of the jar.

The sound of the chatting students lowered down when the door of the lab swung open and there was a man dressed in a white laboratory coat entered the lab.

The class greeted the man and they immediately went to their respective seats. Even James and his chameleon friend in the jar were seated at the table which was not far from Marcia and Hui Ming's.

The biology teacher placed his suitcase on the table and stared at the class with a pleasant grin. The class simply smiled back and wondered why was this man in his forties so happy in the morning like this.

Hui Ming asked Marcia, "I wonder what made him so happy today?"

Marcia shrugged her shoulders and said, "Who knows."

The Biology teacher, Mr Hogan clapped his hands once and said, "Alright class, I have good news for all of you today and I would like all of you to lend a hand when he needs one."

"Lend a hand? I've got a cupboard full of arms at home if he is in a desperate need of some. It never hurts to be generous," said a Japanese boy by the name of Renji Abarai.

"It never hurts to be generous," said James as he high-fived Renji and the whole class erupted with laughter.

Mr Hogan banged his fists on the table and said, "Enough is enough, Mr Renji Abarai," and the whole class went silent," I just want all of you to be kind and generous," he said as he stared at Renji, "excluding your wonderful offer of helpful arms."

Then, he exited the lab, leaving the class talking about the new boy. James and Renji's gang were cooking up ideas about befriending the new boy and some of he girls were discussing if the new boy was rich and good looking.

"I guess he might be taking Emma's seat for the moment," said Marcia as she flipped open her Biology textbook.

"Maybe he and Dougie might get along with each other," said Hui Ming.

"And be friends forever," said Marcia excitedly.

The door of the lab swung open and Mr Hogan entered and this time, there was a boy walking behind him, almost like a shadow. The class went silent again and they were focusing on the new boy.

The new boy was taller than the teacher but slightly shorter than James by 2 or 3 inches. He had jet-black hair, some piercings on his left ear and was dressed all black.

Marcia stared at the new boy and studied every inch of his clothing. She seemed to like the boy's haircut and the row of ear rings on his left ear. She felt like she could be a good friend of this guy. She even wondered if he was also into skateboarding.

"Class, this is Adam Gontier from Vancouver. He will be our new student body and let's give him a warm welcome," said Mr Hogan.

Mr Hogan whispered something while pointing at Marcia and Hui Ming's table. The boy nodded and walked towards the table. James and his gang stared at Marcia and Hui Ming with a wide grin on their faces.

The boy dragged the stool from under the table and sat next to Marcia. Hui Ming smiled at the boy and said, "Hi, I'm Cheng Hui Ming." The boy smiled.

Hui Ming nudged Marcia's shoulder and Marcia quickly smiled at the boy shyly and said, "Hi, I'm Marcia Cheong."

"I'm Adam," said the boy as he placed his right hand in front of Marcia. The sixteen year old girl blushed and shook his hands, her heart thumping faster than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

The next day, Marcia couldn't stop talking about Adam Gontier to Hui Ming and her other friend, Cassie. It was very obvious that Marcia was interested in the boy.

"Cool, you have a new friend from your hometown," said Cassie as she listened to Marcia's story with great interest.

"I even had to nudge her elbow to introduce herself to that guy," said Hui Ming.

Marcia's face turned red and she said, "You did that on purpose! It really hurts you know!"

Cassie laughed and said, "You guys are pretty tough girls!"

"You heard that! You're tough and mean!" Marcia teased Hui Ming. However, the girl didn't respond as she was looking elsewhere.

"Hui Ming!" said Marcia impatiently as she pulled Hui Ming' s hand.

"Look at Emma and Jared over there," said Hui Ming as she pointed at the tennis court, which was not far from where they were, which is the outdoor of the cafeteria.

'Holy shit I've gotta go. Patricia's calling me," said Cassia as she patted Marcia's shoulder and she left.

"Ok," Marcia replied and she stared back at the tennis court. She could see Emma and Jared talking in front of the tennis court. Jared was explaining something to Emma but the girl simply shook her head and pulled the ends of her hair.

Unexpectedly, Jared placed his arms around Emma's waist when she was facing elsewhere. The girl turned to look at the boy and she held Jared's hands and gently pushed them away. Jared grabbed Emma's hand but she pulled her hand away and said something and walked away from Jared.

"Is she heading our direction?" Hui Ming asked in a worried tone.

"Just pretend we didn't look!" Marcia hissed and she stared elsewhere. However, she wanted to know what happened to her bestfriend and she just stared at the lonely Harajuku obsessed girl who was walking to the school building.

Later, Marcia and Hui Ming were sitting in the library and listening to Emma's story. It was supposed to be Additional Maths for the first period but the teacher was absent and the whole class was placed under a substitute teacher, who was ordered to place the students in the library.

"I can't believe you broke up with him! What's the matter with you?" Marcia asked.

"I dunno what went through my mind. It's like I don't think he's good enough for me. He just doesn't work out as a boyfriend. It's just frustrating," said Emma.

"You're the one who befriended him y' know. You said you admired his classy looks, the emo hair and the smile," said Marcia as she counted on her fingers.

Emma sighed and said, "I didn't know he was just simple and normal. I thought he was fun, complicated and very superior-like boyfriend quality."

"If you dislike him, then you should just forget him and move on," said Hui Ming.

"Hui Ming, that's NOT the problem. I think you're in love with someone else, Emma. That look on your face is standing out," said Marcia.

"Marc, I dunno why I'm not interested in him all of a sudden. I just don't feel like I'm in love with him anymore. I don't see him as a boyfriend. That's the REAL reason," said Emma.

"Look, he's coming," said Hui Ming as she pointed at Adam, who was standing not far from them.

Emma looked at Adam and softly asked, "Who the hell's that guy?" Hui Ming replied, "It's the new boy in Bio class. His name's Adam Gontier and someone's crushing on him."

Instantly, Marcia's face turned red as Adam walked towards their table. Marcia's heart was beating faster than ever. She couldn't help but to stare at the boy. His face, his hair, his clothes. There was just something cool about him that was hidden deep within him.

Adam approached and he smiled at them. Then, he said, "Hi Hui Ming. Hi Marcia," and he stared at Emma and she said, "I'm Emma." Adam smiled and said, "Oh, hello Emma. I'm Adam."

"Have a seat, this table's pretty empty," said Emma and he sat opposite the three girls. Marcia couldn't help but to act very shy in front of Adam. Her heart was still pounding very hard and she wished that it would slow down.

"I've heard from my friends that you're a freshman from Vancouver. So, why did ya all the way here?" said Emma.

"My dad got offered to work in his company's branch here and so he felt like it would be a great opportunity to restart again here," said Adam.

"This town's not so bad. Don't worry, you'll survive here," said Hui Ming as she stood up. "I'm gonna get something to read," she added and she left.

Suddenly, the head teacher of Japanese language subject, Mr Watsuki came to their table and said, "Emma-san, your teacher Komatsu-san needs your assistance and she's waiting outside."

"Sorry. Gotta go," said Emma and she left.

Marcia felt nervous as she had to face Adam without the presence of her friends. She wished that Hui Ming would quickly return to help her reduce her nervous feelings.

Adam stared at Marcia and said, "Whoa, she learns Japanese language? That's cool."

Marcia smiled weakly and said, "Yes she does. She's in love with the culture too."


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE

Sunday. The day when most adults don't work and most of them loved the idea of staying at home and relaxing or have a family outing. Sunday is also the day when Marcia and her friends would go skateboarding or jamming or just simply chill at malls. However, this was one of the unlucky Sundays for Marcia.

The depressed girl stared up at the ceiling of her room while lying down on her queen-sized bed. She could feel the sadness within her soul. Her parents were out and she wasn't allowed to go out because her mother disapproved her behaviour during breakfast and that was why she was stuck at home.

The sight of her cellphone on the desk made her smile. Of course, she could always phone up her friends or at worst, SMS them non-stop. She picked up her phone and straight away called Emma. She wouldn't want to call any of her guy friends! Hui Ming had piano lessons and Cassie was visiting her grandparents' house.

Marcia speed dialed Emma and waited. All she could hear was the Boulevard of Broken Dreams caller ringtone. She smiled and wondered if this song was related to Emma's current situation with Jared Leto.

"_Moshi-moshi_!" said a high-pitched tone in the midst of loud voices and screeching guitars.

"Ummm….._moshi-moshi_?" Marcia said as she tried to listen to Emma's voice.

The screeching guitars were getting louder and she could hear Emma screaming, "Cut it out James! You're gonna turn us all deaf!" Sounds of guys laughing made Marcia feel that Emma was at the jamming studio with James, Renji and some other random people.

The noisy sound faded and Marcia could hear the sound of a shutting door. Marcia felt better.

"Sorry for the horrible din," said Emma.

"Hey…..I guess you're having fun being surrounded by boys, aren't you?" Marcia asked.

Emma laughed and said, "Nah!! James and Renji are crazy as usual. So, what's up? Are you bored of being online at home?"

"No…….It's just that there's something I wanna talk to you but I'm just afraid if you're not in a mood for it," said Marcia.

"If you're gonna ask me about Physics, then I'm damned," said Emma.

"No, it's about couples," said Marcia.

"Who are we gossiping about?" Emma asked.

"You and Leto," Marcia teased.

"I'm so over him!" Emma snapped.

Marcia quickly apologized and said, "It's about…….me."

Emma took a deep breath and asked, "Oh, ok. Who the hell's this guy?"

"Some guy……" said Marcia as she tried to calm herself down so that she wouldn't sound so overexcited.

"Marc, spill! Who's he?" Emma asked impatiently. She wanted to know who the guy whom Marcia admired was. She felt like it was time that Marcia have a boyfriend just like her and Hui Ming.

"It's……Adam," said Marcia as her heartbeat began to speed up.

"WHAT!!! You mean Adam Garnet from History class? No way! He's such a loser!" said Emma with full of shock.

"NO! I mean the new boy, Adam Gontier," said Marcia in a panicked tone.

"I dunno why Emma but I think he's cute……In a punk way," said Marcia happily. Deep down Marcia felt glad that she managed to express her feelings about Adam to her bestfriend.

".God. Girl, I'm proud to say that you are officially one of us! Haha just joking! Finally I get to see that smile on your face tomorrow in school. So, how are you gonna get him to be your man?" said Emma excitedly.

Marcia paused and thought. How was she going to have Adam as her boyfriend? She felt like giving the guy some time to get used to the school surroundings first and to officially make him as her close friend. It was true that she had to come up with a brilliant plan, but how?

"I think we should give that guy some time," said Marcia happily.

"This is cool! I just can't wait to see you dating that guy! Finally I get to see the romantic side of you! Congratulations! You've finally entered the Dating Class 101!" said Emma.

Marcia started laughing and said, "Hahaha! I can't wait to have you as my mentor!"

Then the two girls laughed out loud, not caring if it was too loud to disturb the peace or to attract attention from people.


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

Monday. Recess time. Marcia, Hui Ming, Emma and Dougie were seated at a round table near the window. It was an odd sight because Marcia was dressed like an emo punk girl, Hui Ming and Dougie were casually dressed and Emma looked like a hybrid of modern punk and Harajuku Street fashion. However, the 4 friends couldn't be bothered about it.

"So Emma, you've been MIA for the past few days. What exactly happened?" asked Dougie.

"Dunno. Well, I was healing some wounds at home. You don't wanna look at them cuz they're NASTY!" said Emma as she popped a sashimi sushi inside her mouth.

Dougie gave Hui Ming an odd stare and she simply smiled and held his hands while saying, "What she meant was she doesn't want to dwell about it."

"Ok baby," said Dougie as he kissed Hui Ming's cheek.

"Love is so wonderful," said Marcia as she smiled.

Emma stared at Marcia and said, "Well……I've never heard you saying such things. Are you REALLY in love?"

For a moment, everyone at the table was staring at Marcia. Dougie and Hui Ming wanted to know what Marcia would reply to Emma's question.

"Whoa, who is it?" asked Dougie.

Marcia replied in an uncomfortable tone, saying, "Well….some guy."

"Just say it!" Emma snapped.

"Someone from Bio class," said Hui Ming as she held onto Dougie's arm.

Dougie's eyes widened as he stared at Marcia. Then, he said, "Someone from James' gang?"

Emma rolled her eyes with disbelief and she said, "NO! I mean it's so obvious!"

"Let me guess…..Adam?" said Dougie.

"Finally you got it right!" said Hui Ming as she leaned against Dougie's arm.

"So Dougie! How was the basketball match that day?" said Marcia as she tried to change the subject.

Dougie frowned a bit and said, "It wasn't the best match but it was ok. The players of Antonia High were very good. They almost scared the hell outta us."

"Honestly I think you guys are great! I'm positive that you guys will win," said Hui Ming as she kissed Dougie's cheek.

Emma stared at Marcia. They felt like they should leave the couple alone. Emma blinked her right eye as a signal. Then, the two girls stood up and carried their tray and lunchbox.

"I think the both of us should go back to our lockers to retrieve our stuff before the next lesson stars," said Emma as she stared at the couple.

"See you both later!" said Marcia and they left, giggling as they walked towards the exit of the cafeteria.

Two hours later, the pupils were all dressed up in their sports outfit for P.E. class. Marcia was waiting outside of the girls' locker room for Emma, Cassie and Hui Ming.

"Come on come on. We can afford to be late like the last time," said Marcia softly to herself.

Marcia took her watch out of her pocket of her shorts and stared at the watch. They had approximately 15 minutes to get dressed and be at the running track.

The lonely teenager rolled her eyes and folded her arms. She felt like she shouldn't be too worried about being very punctual because they roughly have 15 minutes before the lesson begins.

She heard the door of the boys' locker room swung open and she saw James and Renji walking out, chatting and laughing like maniacs. The curious girl wondered why the two were always happy and laughing as if they never argued throughout their friendship.

"Hey emo girl!" said James as he waved at Marcia. She simply waved and replied, "Hello there chameleon!"

"He is the king of all strange stuff," said Renji as he pushed James aside.

"Put a sock in it Renji!" said another boy who just exited the boys' locker room. "You talk too much!"

"You sissy!" said James as he slapped Renji's back and the 3 of them ran off, leaving Marcia feeling weirder than ever.

Marcia opened the door of the girls' locker room and loudly said, "Come on you guys! James and the gang are already off to the field!"

"Coming!" Cassie replied and Marcia shut the door. Silence at the hallway again.

Suddenly the other door swung open and she saw Adam Gontier all dressed up in his new P.E. outfit. No matter what outfit he wore, he still looked like an awesome punk rock kid with an awesome rockstar attitude.

"Hey Marcia," said Adam smoothly. Somehow, Adam's voice startled Marcia and her eyes widened with shock.

She quickly stared at Adam and said, 'Hi Adam. You're looking good." _Great! Way to go! That was the worst sentence EVER!_ Marcia thought.

Adam smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair, giving Marcia an impression that she was staring directly at a punk rock dude from a great rock band.

"You look good too in your P.E. clothes," said Adam as he stared at her.

Marcia could feel her heart beating fast again. She felt like she was drowning in Adam's dreamy dark brown eyes, feeling so helpless. She couldn't resist staring at him and admiring him. She wanted to know more about him. It was as if there was something mysterious yet interesting about him that made her attracted to him. She was determined to know what it was and she had to cook up a plan.

"See you later Marcia. I gotta go," said Adam with a huge grin and he left.

Seconds later, the other door swung open and her 3 friends were in sight. Emma's arm was around Cassie's shoulder and she said, "I heard that we're gonna run today. So let's lose our fats and try to run as fast as we can."

"Running?" Marcia asked.

"Yup," said Hui Ming.

The whole class whined when the two gym teachers explained that they were going to run in laps and do high jumps alternating with the boys. Hui Ming wasn't listening as she was too busy staring and smiling at Dougie. Marcia wasn't also paying attention as she kept on staring at Adam. How she ever wondered if she could just be next to him and listen to his storied and talk about their favourite bands.

10 minutes after warming up, the girls were running on the track and Marcia couldn't stop whining to Cassie, Hui Ming kept staring at Dougie and Emma was silent.

As they turned, Marcia found herself running next to Emma. "I hate high jumps! It really makes me sick like hell! Why do we have to do this?" said Marcia as she panted.

"Dunno," Emma replied. Marcia went on and on but Emma wasn't listening. She was buy gazing at a Japanese guy at the stands. He was dressed in black. Black slacks, black t-shirt and a black coloured cap. It was the senior whom she admired during the time she visited his doujinshi when the school had Arts & Crafts Open Day recently. She even admired the way he played his electric guitar and rapped on stage when he was playing with his band on that day itself. Emma was still with Jared at that time. Could this be the reason why she wasn't so in love with Jared?

Emma was out of focus from the running track that she accidentally bumped into a girl in front of her. It was a girl from the Accounts class, Anna. "Emma!" said Anna with disgust as she stared at Emma with an angry look on her face. The confused Chinese Caucasian mixture girl quickly apologized and simply jogged away from Anna.

"Emma! You weren't listening to me just now, were you?" asked Marcia as they walked off the running tracks.

"I was just rummaging 'bout some stuff through my mind," said Emma.

"What is it? Is it important?" Marcia asked.

Emma shook her head. She was still staring at the boy at the stands. He was carrying a box along with his friends next to him. They were talking and laughing. "Mike…..Kenji Shinoda," she muttered softly and walked away, leaving Marcia clueless.


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE

Friday. The last day of school before the weekends, which was something that every pupil look forward to. Hui Ming and Dougie were planning to go watch a movie together, Cassie planned to spend her time with her elder sister who just came back from college, Emma and Renji planned to meet up Emma's old junior high school friends and Marcia would have to join a family outing which included her cousins and other relatives.

It was Biology time and the class was learning about the endangered ecosystem. Most of them were bored and some of them were about to doze off and some of them had a conversation with their friends, ignoring Mr Hogan's presence at the front of the lab.

Marcia and Adam chatted while Hui Ming and Dougie talked while holding hands. Emma went off to sit with Renji and James.

"So, where's your hometown, Marcia?" Adam asked. Instantly, Marcia replied, "Vancouver."

Adam grinned widely and said, "Awesome! That's also my hometown!"

Marcia nodded and said, "Yeah, I kinda miss my hometown sometimes. I mean it's so quiet over there. I admit it's very fun and modern here but I just wish I could go back to Vancouver and enjoy the beautiful natural view there."

"Anyway Marcia, what are your hobbies?" asked Adam as he ran his fingers through his hair like the last time. Marcia's heart skipped a beat when Adam did that. She wished she could see him do that again.

"I love hanging out with my friends, go jamming and skateboarding," said Marcia carefully so that she wouldn't look like an idiot in front of him for messing up her sentences.

Adam stared at Marcia and asked, "Whoa, you like skateboarding?"

"Yeah, I've been skateboarding since I was 14. Pretty late, don't you think?"

Adam shook his head and laughed softly. Marilyn felt embarrassed. _You had to open your big mouth, don't ya?_ She thought angrily.

"Marcia, seriously?" Adam asked as he stared at Marcia. The embarassed girl simply nodded. "Honestly, that's really cool because there aren't many girls who enjoy rough sports! This is something rare and unique. You should meet Erin. She's also from Vancouver. She's an awesome punk girl and you'll love to be with her. I'll invite her during the summer hols, that is if she's planning to visit Beverly Hills," said Adam.

Marcia couldn't believe what he had just said. She thought he was laughing at her because she had just started skateboarding! It was because he couldn't believe that she was something like his friend back in Vancouver.

"Is Erin the ONLY sk8er girl you know?" Marcia asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Adam.

"That's cool. How long have you guys been skateboarding?" Marcia asked.

"I don't know much about Erin but I've been skating since I was 10," said Adam.

Marcia smiled and said, "You are a true sk8er boy."

____________************____________

Sunday. Beverly Hills Mall. Marcia stared at the menu glumly. She was getting impatient of the fact that her father's relatives have not arrived except his eldest brother and his wife who just came back from New Zealand.

Marcia tugged onto her mother's blouse sleeve and softly asked, "May I be excused to go to HMV while waiting for them?" Marcia's mother, Mrs Cheong smiled and said, "Yes but be right back here when I call you." "Thanks mum," Marcia replied and she walked away.

The sixteen year old emo punk girl headed for the record shop on the fifth floor by elevator. She couldn't wait to check out the latest offer for CDs or concert DVDs.

She entered the shop and headed to the Rock Music section. She grinned to herself as she admired the promoted CDs on the offer rack. Then, she went from rack to rack to seek for the particular artist that she wanted.

"Found it!" she said softly as she picked up the CD off the rack. Not far from her was a HMV staff standing on the ladder and rearranging the discs alphabetically.

"Gosh, this is tough," said the staff as he tried to reach for a CD that was quite far from him. He managed to grab it but it slipped out of his fingers and it was falling at Marcia's direction. Luckily it fell in front of her and the rack with a loud _CLASH!_

Marcia jumped away from the rack and saw a foreign CD in front of her. _How did this get here?_ She asked herself.

Turning to her right, she saw a familiar face dressed in a HMV t-shirt and a black ¾ pants. Her eyes widened and her hands were trembling. It was Adam!

"Adam?" she asked with disbelief.

The embarassed boy apologized as he approached Marcia. "Oh god, Marcia! I'm so sorry about that!"

Marcia smiled weakly as she stared at Adam. She had never thought of accidentally meeting him here. It was very obvious that he was temporarily working here. However, she wondered why.

"Marcia, are you ok?" Adam asked as he inched closer to Marcia. He was worried if the CD had fell on top of her head.

Shyly, Marcia gave the CD back to Adam and replied, "Adam, I'm ok. It didn't fall on top of me."

However, Adam felt like he did not apologize enough and he stared at her with a worried face. Marcia stared at him and realized that she was quite near him. She stared into his dreamy eyes and she felt like it was too good to be true! She could feel that particular vibe from Adam which made her feel…….attracted to him!

Marcia took a deep breath and confidently said, "Adam, I'm ok. It fell right on top of the discs. I'm still in one piece."

Adam ran his fingers through his hair at the side of his head and smiled. Marcia felt like she was going to melt in the next few seconds like melted cheese in a sandwich. _God……..this guy is so…so….charming! NO! I mean he's so……..hot?_ Marcia thought stupidly.

"I'm glad that you aren't hurt or else I'll be damned. I'll probably be tonight's dinner if the manager saw that," said Adam as he shoved his hands inside the side pocket of his ¾ pants.

Damn….this guy's so innocent! Marcia thought. She said, "It is nerve wrecking during your first week but you'll get used to it. My cousin's been through these things before. Don't worry."

The nervous boy smiled and said, "Thanks for the moral support, Marcia. I'm sorry I can't chat too much cuz I've gotta get back to work." Before he left, he patted Marcia's shoulder and said, "See you in school tomorrow!"

Then, he ran back to the ladder. Marcia felt like she was close to melting, like an ice-cream this time. She kept replaying the scene of him patting her shoulder. She couldn't help herself but to smile.


	6. Chapter 6

PART SIX

"Alright class, before you leave, I would like all of you to try out the questions on pages 100, 101 and 102," said Mr Hogan as the class started to pack their belongings. They were impatient to go home after the schoolbell have just rung.

Marcia grumbled as she marked the pages on her textbook. She wasn't in a mood for another pile of homework. Strangely, none of her friends complained, including Adam.

By the time Emma, Marcia and Adam exited the lab, Hui Ming and Dougie were nowhere to be seen but Cassie was waiting for them. "Hey guys! I've gotta leave now, see you tomorrow!" said Adam and he left. Marcia wished he was still with them.

"Emma! Marcia! Guess what, Ashton finally asked me out!" said Cassie. "What? Ashton Kutcher asked you out?" said Emma with her eyes wide opened.

Cassie hopped around happily and hugged her friends, leaving them speechless but happy for her. "Oh my god! I can't believe I finally get him!"

"I'm so proud of you. I'll meet you guys at the gates later cuz I've got to pick up some shit from my locker," said Emma and she left.

"So, when did he ask you?" Marcia asked.

"Just now, when I was on my way to Accounts class," said Cassie. "He was on his way to gym class and he asked me out."

"I knew he'd ask you out on a date," said Marcia.

Cassie poked Marcia's rib and asked, "How's your Adam?"

Marcia's face blushed and she said, "Nothing."

"Oh come on! You're blushing already!" said Cassie teasingly.

Marcia pushed open the main door and said, "Don't be ridiculous!"

The 2 girls chatted while waiting for Emma. The both of them kept on talking about nothing but Adam and Ashton.

Half an hour later, Cassie's mother picked her up. Marcia patiently waited for another 15 minutes but the girl did not show up. Sighing, she walked back inside the building and went to Emma's locker.

She saw Emma talking to 2 people. One was Emma's brother, Nathan, the twin of his elder brother, Nick. Marcia couldn't really identify the other boy but he looked like a mixture between a Caucasian and Japanese. Strangely, she felt like she had seen this guy before but she couldn't remember where it was and what his name was. He looked very familiar…..

Nathan walked away and Emma was left with that guy. The both of them laughed and Marcia wondered what was so funny about the joke. Marcia stared at the boy with full focus. She had a strong feeling that she had met this guy face to face but where? It was obvious that he was a senior but she wondered why she hardly see him. It was could also be t hat the guy had always been the students of this school but she was the one who hardly noticed him.

Marcia stared at the guy again for the last time. He looked like a cool dude dressed in a hoodie and a casual cap with a pair of black slacks. The senior looked like a hybrid of punk rock and a rapper? _Wait a minute…The cap! I think he was the one whom I saw during the Arts & Crafts Open Day! The doujinshi! Emma did speak to that guy! She was the one who dragged me to visit his doujinshi stand!_ Marcia thought as she tried to recall her memory.

At last the guy left Emma and Marcia felt more relieved after waiting a long time for her. Emma was smiling happily as she collected some books from her locker. Marcia wondered why the girl was so happy.

Emma saw Marcia at the corner and said, "Sorry for keeping you waiting! I had some stuff to sort out with Nathan and Mike just now."

"Mike?" Marcia asked.

"Yeah, he's name is Mike Kenji Shinoda. He's the president of the ICT Club. Do you remember the time when our school had an open day? We visited his _doujinshi_ stall to check out his comics and artworks," said Emma as she closed t he door of her locker. She picked up her sling bag and the both of them started walking.

Curiously, Marcia asked, "How do you know that guy so well? You hardly talked about him."

Emma frowned and asked herself in her heart. Why was Marcia so interested to know so much about this guy? Politely and diplomatically, she replied, "Well, he is a friend of my brothers but they aren't so close to each other. Nathan is closer to Mike but still, they're nothing more than classmates."

Marcia nodded and said, "So, Mike also takes Bio lessons just like Nathan."

Emma bit her lip and said, "Uhuh."

Marcia felt weird. Why was it that Emma was so happy to talk to Mike just now and why Emma tried hard to avoid the topic about that guy?

"Oh yeah, you guys sounded really excited about something just now, when Nathan was around. Any new stuff about the ICT Club?" Marcia asked as she pushed the main door open.

"Nothing much. Just some meeting," Emma replied.

The 2 girls didn't talk much as they approached the gates of the school. Marcia wondered why Emma was being so secretive. What was it that Emma was hiding from Marcia?

They were about to reach the gates when they saw Emma's ex-boyfriend, Jared Leto talking to his friends under a tree, not far from where they were. Marcia stared at Jared and his gang. Marcia wondered what made Emma wanted to break up with Jared just like that.

"Let's go, Marc!" said Emma in a harsh tone which made Marcia surprised. The Harajuku obsessed girl quickly walked away and Marcia had to jog to catch up with her.

As they exited the gates, the saw Emma's elder twin brother, Nick the twin of Nathan. Nick, dressed in a black t-shirt with a picture of Kiss printed on it and tight black pants waved at the two girls.

"Emma, what's the matter?" Marcia asked.

"Nick is an impatient guy. Sorry I've gotta go. _Sayonara_!" said Emma and she left.

Marcia took a deep breath and sighed. _Why are you behaving like this all of a sudden? Is Mike your ex-boyfriend's enemy?_ She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

PART SEVEN

A month passed and Cassie & Ashton were officially a couple. Marcia felt happy for them but she felt like she was literally broken into a thousand and two pieces, just like shattered glasses. Adam had been absent for the past few days and Emma was more quiet than ever, keeping a distance away from all of them. Most of the time, Marcia would see Emma talking to Nathan and some random seniors, who were mainly punk and goth guys.

It was a dull Thursday and Marcia was seating with the 2 couples. Make that happy couples. Marcia felt like an alien. An outcast. Adam was again absent today and Emma was seating with her brothers and their friends, including Mike.

Somehow, Marcia was getting annoyed of the fact that most of her friends were in love like most teenagers except her. Emma is exceptional because she have just broken up with Jared. Marcia like Adam but she was shy to make a move or flirt, like what Hui Ming and Cassie had taught her.

She stared at Cassie, who was giggling and smiling in the arms of Ashton. Ashton took a cookie from the packet and popped it into Cassie's mouth. Marcia sighed and stared down at the dark brownie fudge on her plate. She stared at it glumly and thought that she wasn't hungry at all.

Marcia frowned and forced herself to eat the brownie. She picked up her fork and sliced a small portion of the cake and ate it. Somehow the cake tasted bitter, so bitter that it was even worst than drinking coffee.

"Hey Dougie! Congratulations! Heard our school made it for the semi-finals! Great job, dude!" said Ashton as she watched Dougie drinking his mineral water.

Dougie grinned proudly and said, "I am pretty surprised about it actually. Well then, the luck's on our side!"

"Anyway, were you the one who SMSed me last night?" Ashton asked.

Marcia stopped slicing her cake and thought, _Text message? Oh my god! Adam's number! I do keep his number but we hardly SMS each other! How could I forget about that?_

Marcia smiled and continued eating her brownie and stared at the 2 couples around her. She stared at Cassie and she could tell that Cassie was very happy with her new boyfriend. She could even tell that Cassie preferred Ashton than her past ex-boyfriends.

"Baby what's the lesson after recess?" Ashton asked as he put his right arm sat the back of Cassie's waist.

"I guess it's Physics, said Cassie with full of disgust.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Marcia whined. However, Hui Ming smiled.

"That's right, Marcia," said Cassie.

"What's with the log face baby gal?" Ashton asked as he leaned over and held her hand.

"Physics is SUCH a burden!" Cassie whined.

Ashton wrapped his arms around Cassie's waist and said, "Promise me you'll stop whining 'bout Physics if I start tutoring you today, k pretty gal?" Cassie instantly smiled and kissed Ashton's lips. Then, she said, "Can't wait to have you as my tutor!"

Hui Ming, Dougie and Marcia smiled at each other. They were happy to see Cassie very happy with her new boyfriend.

Later in the afternoon after reaching home from school, Marcia felt very lonely. None of her parents were at home and she sat on the couch in the living room with her black acoustic guitar. The lonely girl strummed some chords and the rhythm instantly swayed into her mind. Then, she sang:

"_If only he could feel what I really feel,_

_ If only he could see my aching scars,_

_ I would love to know more about him,_

_ And wish this was never a dream,_

_ He'll cure all my pain and all my wounds,_

_ If only he could see that I'm bleeding in my heart_."

Marcia stopped strumming and bit her lip, wondering how painful would it be if she decided to get a pair of snake bites on her lips just like Emma. She had seen Emma wearing her lip rings and a pair of piercing accessory on her eyebrows. Marcia wondered how Emma could tolerate the pain of piercing her lips at one go and the same goes for her eyebrows. Marcia did pierce her ears a long time ago and she constantly wore studs or bellbars on her ears.

Suddenly, Marcia's cellphone rang and she retrieved the call. It was Adam. "Hey Marcia, whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Hi……Adam," said Marcia with a smile. "You've been MIA for a week, haven't you?"

"Hehe……yeah! I wasn't feeling well but don't worry I'll be present tomorrow in school, you'll see!" said Adam.

"That's cool," said Marcia.

"So, how much have I been missing out?" Adam asked.

"Well……..You've missed out one Physics experiment. We've got heaps of Add Maths homework and Bio homework's always there, English Literature and more English grammar," said Marcia.

"Ah, fuck that Add Maths! I was absent for a week and this is my punishment?" Adam grumbled.

Marcia laughed and said, "That's what you get for being absent." Then, the both of them laughed, glad to accompany each other through the cellphone.

Adam stopped laughing and asked, "What made you interested in skateboarding?"

"Well, when I was fourteen, I began to get closer with Emma's brothers, Nick and Nathan and I was thrilled to see Nick doing cool stunts on the skateboard. Nathan does like to skateboard but not as much as Nick. So, I borrowed Nick's old skateboard occasionally on the weekends to practice and I got my own for my fifteenth birthday," said Marcia.

"God, that's cool. What kind of stunts do you do?" Adam asked.

Marcia didn't reply immediately. _Ok…….I only know how to skate on a normal paths and I often hurt my poor ass everytime I try to speed up when turning at a sharp corner. Yeah, fall down and hurt my ass,_ she thought sourly.

Bravely, she said, "Just the usual stuff."

"You mean sliding down a banister?" Adam asked.

"Err…..nope," said Marcia as she gulped.

"I think what you're trying to say is that you know how to skate forward and on ramps?" Adam asked.

"Fine, I can slide up and down the ramps but I can't do complex stuff," Marcia confessed.

"Cool, are you free this Saturday?" Adam asked.

_Has my hearing gone wrong? I mean…….he's actually asking me out this Saturday?_ Marcia thought.

"I think I've got nothing this Saturday…." said Marcia.

In an excited tone, Adam said, "Great! I'm gonna teach you how to fully master the ramps! Probably I'll meet you around four or five at the skate park in front of Walmart. Text me on Friday if you're confirmed."

"Make it four thirty," said Marcia.

"Ok then the contract here says that you have to pay the tutor a dessert after the lessons!" Adam teased.

"We'll see," said Marcia. _AWESOME!! He asked me out! Wait…….is this REALLY a date? Well, at least I get to improve my skills,_ Marcia thought happily.


	8. Chapter 8

PART EIGHT

"Oh my god! He actually asked you out?" said Cassie excitedly.

"I know! He's gonna teach me how to skate on the ramps!" said Marcia as she tied her sneakers.

"So, what're you guys gonna do after the skateboarding 101?" Cassie asked.

Marcia picked up the cellphone and switched off the loudspeaker mode. "Desserts," she said.

"Good luck Marcia! Hope you guys have fun at the ramps!" said Cassie.

"Thanks," said Marcia and the conversation ended.

Half an hour later, Marcia was waiting at the entrance of Walmart. Suddenly, she saw Adam skating towards her and he asked, "Yo! Wassup?"

"Doing good, brother!" said Marcia cheerfully.

"You are definitely a scene type of gal, aren't ya?" asked Adam as he stared at marcia's super straightened hair.

Shyly, Marcia admitted, "Uhuh."

Adam clapped his hand with a wide grin on his face and he said, "Alright then, time to begin our lesson!"

The both of them crossed the road and headed to the park. Then, they skated towards the skating ramps. There were many teenagers hanging out at the skate park. Most of the boys had Mohawk hairdos and some of the girls had short, slightly spiked hair.

"Watch this," said Adam and he skated up the ramp and did a wicked trick at the edge of the ramp.

Marcia's jaw dropped with awe. She couldn't help herself but to admire Adam's sleek moves. Perfection was the word.

As Adam skated down the ramp, Marcia said, "Dude! You're awesome!"

"Practice makes perfect," said Adam with a smile. There he goes again! That dreamy smile, Marcia thought.

Without wasting a moment, Adam taught Marcia the basic tricks and improved her speeding skills. Marcia nearly fell a few times but Adam managed to catch her from the back or the sides.

Almost an hour later, Marcia had mastered most if the basic tricks and skills on the smaller ramp. Half an hour later, they were trying out on the bigger ramps. Marcia had never felt this happy before.

"Damn! That was fun!" said Marcia as Adam emerged with two cans of soda.

'Coke or Pepsi?" Adam asked.

"Anything," said Marcia with a smile.

"No. You make the choice," said Adam.

"Coke it will be," said Marcia. "No prob," said Adam as he lifted the ring of the Coke and the small surface broke. Then, he passed the can to Marcia.

"Thanks," said Marcia as she sipped the Coke.

"It's almost six thirty," said Adam. What time are you going home?"

"Probably seven something," said Marcia.

"So, shall we grab some desserts?" Adam asked. Marcia nodded and grinned.

The 2 friends crossed back to the road and headed to Baskin Robbins for some ice-cream. Adam was about to pay but Marcia said, "I'll pay it. I owe you for tutoring me."

After purchasing the ice-cream, the both of the walked down the streets while they chatted more about t heir lives back in Vancouver. As they turned at a corner, they saw Emma and Mike sharing a box of fried wanton at a Chinese takeaway stand.

Marcia was almost shocked. Could it be that Mike and Emma were dating all the while? She could see the two people laughing, punching and slapping each other's back……….like gangsters! Suddenly, Nathan emerged out of nowhere and joined the two people.

"Isn't that Emma?" Adam asked. Marcia nodded.

"Hi Emma!' said Marcia. Emma waved back with a grin on her face.

Mike and Nathan smiled at them. "What a coincidence!' said Nathan.

"Yeah," Marcia replied.

"Skateboarding?" Mike asked as he stared at Adam's skateboard under his arm.

"Yeah," said Adam.

"Wanna join us?" Emma asked. Marcia shook her head and said, "Sorry we can't. We've gotta get home around seven thirty or so. Maybe next time."

Marcia and Adam said their farewells to the 3 people and left them. Marcia could feel that there was something between Emma and Mike.

Adam stopped at a bench and said, "Oh yeah, there's something for you," He placed the skateboard on the bench and fished out a small package from his pocket. He opened it and took out a choker with a skull on it.

He went behind Marcia and secured the choker on her neck and said, "I bet it looks great on you."

Marcia smiled and said, "Thank you, Adam," as Adam stood in front of her.

Then, he leaned forward to Marcia. The nervous girl was about to shut her eyes. Adam went closer and kissed her cheek.

Marcia felt as if a jolt of electricity ran through her body. She had never been kissed by a guy before. Not even on the cheek!

Adam moved away and said, "Thanks for accompanying me Marcia. It was a blast."

Marcia's face turned red as she stared at Adam. She felt as if her dream of having Adam as her boyfriend came true.

Daaaaaamn!!! Thank god I didn't fall flat on the floor, she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

PART NINE

"Oh geez it's been awhile we didn't step into your house," said Hui Ming as she removed her high heels.

"Oh please! My house is SO NOT like the ones you see on tv!" said Emma.

"It is definitely big!" said Marcia.

The three girls entered the house and they headed to the stairs to ascend the second floor, to view Emma's jamming room again.

"Here's the jamming room that I've already pimped with new posters and a new couch!" said Emma as she turned the doorknob.

The door swung open and the girls got shocked at the sight of two boys at the couch, at the corner of the room. Nick and Nathan were on top of each other on the couch, snogging each other.

In a blink of an eye, Emma quickly shut the door with silence and they headed to Emma's room.

The girls entered Emma's room and Hui Ming asked, "What the hell's that about?"

Emma took a deep breath and said, "Brotherly love."

"Ok……….something new," said Marcia.

"So, what about the Bio project?" Emma asked. Marcia opened her sling bag and placed a file on the table.

"Sorry to say this but the animation's a bit stupid at some parts of the slideshow," said Hui Ming as she set up her laptop on the workdesk.

While waiting for the laptop to load, the girls discussed about Marcia's recent date. "Did he kiss you?" Hui Ming asked.

Emma rolled her eyes with disbelief and Marcia said, "Emm……just on my cheek."

"He was cute and awesome in his way," Marcia added.

Emma asked, "So, are you guys a couple already?"

Marcia shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess so……He's not acting so lovey dovey so far."

"Probably because you're not showing him that you're in love with him," said Hui Ming as she configured her laptop.

"I just dunno how to express my love to him," said Marcia.

"AHA! I have a great idea! You're gonna ask him out for the school's reunion party for the alumni," said Hui Ming.

"What? I don't even know about it!" said Emma.

"I thought you girls know about it," said Hui Ming.

"How could we know about this if we DON'T even have the yearly schedule and we have NO idea about the exams!" Emma snapped.

Hui Ming rolled her eyes and said, "Most of the _peeps _already know about it! Dougie's senior friend told him."

"So, when will it be?" Emma asked.

"The next three months," Hui Ming replied.

"Curses! You said that I'm supposed to ask Adam to be my dance partner?" said Marcia.

"Of course, darling. The trend of this year is girls asking boys," said Hui Ming.

"In that case, I'll be damned," said Marcia.

"Well me and Cassie are secured. What about you guys?" Hui Ming asked.

"I'd love to ask Adam but I don't have the guts," said Marcia.

"What 'bout you, Emma?" Hui Ming asked as she stared at Emma.

Emma took a deep breath and said, "Some senior."

"Who is it?" Hui Ming asked.

Marcia wondered if it was Mike Shinoda. Calmly with a grin, Emma said, "Kenji Shinoda." Hui Ming's eyes widened and she asked, "You mean Mike Shinoda?" Emma nodded.

"Was that the reason why you broke up with Jared?" Hui Ming asked.

"Not really. I mean I've just recently crushed on Mike," said Emma.

"I guessed it," said Marcia with a smile.

"Oh come on Emma! We've known you since junior high and your attitude's still the same! I knew you liked him but you were afraid that he might not see you as his girlfriend. Well at least you're being true to yourself," said Hui Ming.

"You guys are dating, aren't you?" Marcia asked.

"Hmmmm……not really but I guess he does know that I secretly like him," said Emma.

"Don't worry Emma! You're used to having boyfriends and I bet this guy's easy to see through you! He has the charisma and his specialty to make you like him. You're braver than me when it comes to boys," said Marcia as she grinned, happy to know that Emma finally admitted that she had a crush on Mike Shinoda.


	10. Chapter 10

PART TEN

Another month passed and the second trials were around the corner. The gang was very busy having study groups and they managed to sit for the exams with confidence. Somehow, they were quite anxious about their exam results after working hard together.

Apart from that, Marcia and Adam were finally known as a couple. However, Hui Ming, Cassie and Marcia weren't sure if Mike and Emma were really a loving couple because sometimes they were quite romantic sitting together alone under the tree and sometimes they loved to argue over small matters like siblings.

As for Dougie, he was getting ready with his basketball team mates because the semi-finals were around the corner and they were practicing non-stop after school hours and because of that, Hui Ming was often seen hanging around at the basketball court after school.

It was recess time and the 4 girls were seated along with their 4 boyfriends. This time, The 3 girls were sure that Emma and Mike were really a couple because Emma's attitude wasn't so tomboyish and she often wore colourful clothes but her Harajuku image was still maintained, screaming out her personality of Japanese obsession.

Marcia couldn't help but to see the strange but cute couple in front of her, which was Mike and Emma. Mike was dressed in a black coloured hoodie over his shirt and a pair of baggy jeans and normal black sneakers. He wasn't wearing his cap this time and his jet-black hair was spiked up. As for Emma, her natural straight black coloured hair was highlighted with platinum blonde from the mid length to the tips of her hair. As for her clothes, she was wearing a white coloured shirt with a scary looking skull and blood like dripping kanji letterings printed on the shirt over her purple and black ruffled skirt which was a few inches above her knees. The couple definitely looked odd but cute in a way.

"Here's your choc muffin," said Adam as he placed the plate on the table and sat he sat next to her.

"Thanks Adam," said Marcia as she held Adam's hand. She picked up the muffin and started munching it.

"Alright peeps! You do know that the reunion dinner is just two weeks away, don't ya?" Hui Ming asked as she stared at her friends.

"Yup. We're looking forward to it," said Ashton as he gave a squeeze on Cassie's waist. Spontaneously, she grabbed his hand and said, "Hey, that tickles!" Ashton and Dougie laughed as they high-fived each other.

"That's mean!" said Hui Ming as she crossed her arms.

"So, have you guys chosen your dresses yet? I'm not sure of the theme y' know," said Marcia.

"Well I know!" said Emma and Cassie in unison.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" said Emma with an evil grin and Cassie pouted.

"At first they wanted mardi gras," said Emma as Marcia pretended to puke, "but then the PTA was short of money to do that theme because they had to save money to upgrade the gym and the broken sports stuff in the store room."

"So, what's the theme then?" Marcia asked.

"Very simple yet sweet," said Emma with a grin, "Black and White."

"Cool!" said Marcia excitedly as she held onto Adam's arm.

"Haha, not as sweet as you," said Mike as he kissed Emma's cheek.

"Black and white? That's so like Ying and Yang!" said Hui Ming as she sipped her ice blended mocha.

"Black for funeral and white for wedding. That'll be awesome," said Mike as he bit his soft shell crab roll.

"Don't' be so morbid!" said Emma.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why not the four of us guys dress in black and the gals will be dressed in white?" said Adam as he stared at all of them.

"But that's very normal. All of us will be so casually dressed in our tuxedo," said Dougie.

"Not necessary! As long as we're black then it'll be cool. Hey Emma, is it supposed to be formal?" Adam said as he stared at Emma.

Emma placed her hand under her chin and thought. Then, she said, "It doesn't say about formal or not but as long as we're decently dressed and of course, no jeans, shorts or ¾ pants."

The eight of them stared at each other and nodded. They have already made up their minds of wearing the coloured outfits like how Adam have suggested. Smiling, the eight friends raised their drinks for a toast, leaving the other students passing them speechless because some of them were holding water bottles, normal cups and a carton of milk.

____________************____________

Marcia rummaged through her closet and wondered what she wanted to wear on her second date with Adam. She felt like her brain was going to literally explode when she stared at the clothes and thought which outfit was suitable to be worn on a serious date with Adam for a nice dinner at a European cuisine restaurant.

She grumbled as she pressed her temples and tried to focus. She took out most of the dresses and clothes and placed them on her bed and started trying the ones that she felt comfortable for her second date.

In the end, she decided to wear a spaghetti strapped dark blue top with white polka dots along with a simple skinny low cut jeans and wear a pair of simple Converse sneakers. She also decided to put some make up on her face.

Two hours later, Marcia had already showered, dressed up, made up her face and she was waiting anxiously for Adam. She couldn't wait to see Adam again.

The doorbell rang and Marcia ran towards it. She opened the door and saw Adam grinning at her. He was dressed in black slacks and a brown coloured t-shirt. His piercings were still there and he was looking great.

"Mom! Adam's here! I'm leaving!" said Marcia.

Mrs Cheong quickly went to the door to say farewell to her daughter and at the same time, greeted Adam. "Have fun at The Gondola!" said Mrs Cheong as the couple walked to Adam's father's BMW.

"Nice ride," said Marcia as she entered the car. Adam sat next to her and he shut the door. The driver started driving the car and the couple talked about the upcoming gig that they wanted to go so much.

Half an hour later, they were at the restaurant and Marcia felt very excited to be taken to The Gondola. The dim lightings, the warm and friendly atmosphere made her feel like she was taken to a very romantic place.

After ordering their food, Adam couldn't help but to admire Marcia's beauty. He had never seen Marcia so emo but so beautiful.

"Nice top Marcia. It really suits you," said Adam as he held Marcia's hand.

"Thanks," said Marcia as she blushed.

"Luckily we came on Saturday to get this great offer," said Adam as he chuckled.

"You lucky boy," said Marcia.

"Honestly Marcia. I really have to admit that you're a very cool girl the first day I entered the Bio lab. I stared pass James and the gang and I saw two funny and clever Chinese girls chatting with each other. I saw you and I thought that you were pretty and rough at the same time. I knew when I sat next to you, I couldn't help but to laugh about how you tried hard not to overreact with me," said Adam as he stared at Marcia.

Marcia blushed and said, "Oh…….really? I thought I sounded like a jerk staring at you."

"No no. I liked the fact that you're very honest and frank with your friends. You like me for who I am and not for my looks or anything like that," said Adam.

"Why?" Marcia asked with full curiosity.

"Back in my school in Vancouver, a jock fella named Johnny is good looking and one day he fell in love with a girl named Tessa and she dumped him a month after that. She was only after him just to be popular and of course, get his money. I pity that guy. Erin calls Tessa the Man Eating Machine. Girls like that make me sick," said Adam.

"Oh," said Marcia softly.

An hour later, the couple decided to have a walk outside the mall around the park area. They were holding hands and they simply chatted while admiring the shining stars in the night. It was a wonderful sight!

Then, they sat at a bench and stared at the beautiful skies. "They're pretty," said Marcia with full of admiration.

"Just as pretty as you," said Adam as he ran his fingers in Marcia's hair. Marcia felt comfortable and smiled. She loved the way he stroke her hair. "Thanks," she said.

"Oh, do you want to come for the gig that I told you earlier?" Marcia asked.

"Of course. I can't miss my fave indie bands live. Any of our friends coming along?" said Adam as he continued playing with Marcia's hair.

"I'm very sure Emma and Mike have heard of it. But I ain't sure if they're free to attend," said Marcia.

Adam didn't reply. He grinned as he stared at Marcia, who was busy admiring the shining stars. Then, he held Marcia's hand. The girl turned to look at him. She was getting nervous and she felt like closing her eyes again. The both of them leaned closer while holding hands. Then, Marcia closed her eyes and her lips met with Adam's. She felt like the whole world stopped for a minute. She felt as if the other couples passing by them were static and the sounds of the cars on the road simply died like that.

Marcia felt like she did not want to let go of Adam. She wanted to be in his arms for as long as she could. Then, they stopped kissing. "Marcia, thanks for accepting the date," said Adam as he stared into Marcia's eyes.

"It's Marc. You can call me that," said Marcia as she held Adam's hand and the both of them stared up at the skies, admiring the beautiful full moon along with its shining stars.


	11. Chapter 11

PART ELEVEN

Weekend was over and Marcia found herself walking along the hallway, heading towards her locker. She couldn't help but to smile and be glad that she managed to have Adam as her boyfriend.

Marcia was two feet away from her locker when she saw the sight of Adam waiting at the locker and leaning against it. _A total rockstar,_ Marcia thought happily.

"Good morning Adam," said Marcia as she approached her locker.

"Good morning baby gal," said Adam as he moved away from her locker and inched closer, kissing her lips.

Then, he stepped back and the girl opened her locker to stash some of her exercise books in there. She grabbed her textbooks and locked it back.

Adam placed his arm behind Marcia's waist as they walked. "You're looking sweet today with your cute hoodie," said Adam as he glanced at Marcia's grey coloured hoodie with morbid looking black and white skulls printed all over it.

"Yeah, I love the scary skulls on it," said Marcia as she kissed his cheek.

The both of them were on their way to the Chemistry lab when they saw Mike and Emma kissing while hugging at his locker. Marcia felt happy to see Emma very happy with Mike.

When the couple released each other, Marcia and Adam approached them and Adam said, "Yo Mike!"

Mike turned around and saw Adam and his girlfriend. The two boys grinned and punched each other's knuckles and Mike said, "Wassup brother?"

"Heh, I heard that the gig at The Blue Ocean pub's coming up. Wanna come along?" Adam asked.

"What a coincidence! Me and Emma were also planning to go there too!" said Mike excitedly.

"So, how was the second date?" Emma asked as she held Marcia's hands. Marcia nodded happily and said, "Great!"

"Oh yeah, are you coming for the gig at The Blue Ocean?" Marcia asked.

"Mike bought the tickets but I dunno where it was," said Emma. She turned to Mike and asked, "Mike-chan, where did you buy our tickets?"

"Cappy's Ship record store," said Mike as his face turned red. Adam and Marcia stared at each other, wondering why Emma had to call her boyfriend Mike-chan.

"Are they still selling?" Marcia asked.

"Last day's this Wednesday," Mike replied.

"Oh man! I hope there are some more tickets for us," said Adam as he crossed his arms.

Mike grinned and said, "Don't worry, not many people know that they can purchase at Cappy's Ship. Most of them hogged the ones at HMV."

Adam punched the air and said, "Awesome. I know that place. We'll manage to purchase the tickets."

____________************____________

Saturday night. Marcia and Adam were in his car, heading to The Blue Ocean Pub. Marcia was excited to see her favourite indie bands live and she was hoping if she could meet up with one of the band members and snap a picture together.

"You must be pretty excited," said Adam as he held Marcia's hands. Marcia took a deep breath and said, "I know. I mean I've not been to any gigs for a long time and I'd love to see my fave bands again."

"Hey, we're not far from the pub," said Adam as he pointed at the crowd of teenagers walking towards the pub not far from where they were.

"Sir, shall I drop you off at the entrance?" the driver asked.

"Probably somewhere here. I'd prefer not to make a big entrance," said Adam as the driver drove closer to the pavement on their left.

The speed of the car decreased and stopped to a halt. Adam said, "Thanks, Eduardo. We'll phone you up when the gig's over." The driver nodded and said, "Have a great time, master."

The couple stepped out of the vehicle and continued walking on the pavement, following the other teenagers ahead of them. Most of them appeared as scene type and punk. There weren't any goths but there were some Asian girls appeared with their Harajuku image. Marcia stared at some of the Harajuku like girls and she instantly remembered about Emma's obsession over anything Japanese in a wild but funky way.

"You feeling cold?" Adam asked as he pulled Marcia closer to him while walking.

"No, I'm ok," said Marcia as she held on tight to Adam's arm.

The both of them emerged the pub and they could see teenagers queuing up, smoking, chatting, laughing and being themselves by standing proudly with their image created. There were also some college students present somewhere in the majority crowd of teenagers.

Marcia scanned the crowd to see if Emma and Mike were already present. She stared at a lonely emo boy focused on his cellphone and behind him were Mike and Emma arm in arm, talking as they held onto each other very close. Emma laughed as Mike bent his body lower to kiss her cheek. However, Marcia was stunned to see Emma's hair which had turned fully platinum blonde!

"Adam," said Marcia as she pulled Adam's hand, "Emma's over there!" she said as she pointed at Emma and Mike.

The both of them approached the couple and Adam said, "Hello there Mike!"

Mike stared at Adam and Marcia and said, "_Konbanwa_ minna-san!" Adam and Marcia exchanged glances at each other.

Emma giggled hysterically and said, "He meant 'Good evening folks'!"

"Ah……. A new Japanese vocabulary," said Marcia as she stared at Emma's outfit. On this particular night, Emma wore her lip rings and an eyebrow ring on her left eyebrow. Apart from that, Emma was wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of white rib cage printed on it over a pair of dark green shorts. She was also wearing a pair of fish nets which reached her knees with garters pulling it up under her shorts. Her hair was bleached platinum blonde and was super straight. Marcia admired the Asian Caucasian mixture girl who had natural super straight hair unlike hers, which will become slightly wavy after a few hours away from the hot flat iron.

Then, Marcia stared at Mike. He was casually dressed in a black coloured t-shirt with small white letters which spelled out 'Fyasko' under a white coloured printing of an image of soldiers with their rifles. He was also wearing black coloured slacks and this time he was wearing a cap.

"Oh my god, you actually dyed your hair?" Marcia asked with admiration.

Emma giggled and said, "I thought it'll look cool like some pics of the Japanese teens on the net."

Marcia was speechless. "Honestly, you look….different," she stammered.

"My dad was pretty shocked when he heard that I wanted this hairstyle but he approved my decision," said Emma.

"That's cool. My parents won't allow me to colour my hair until I'm done with high school. How daft is that?" Marcia said as she crossed her arms.

Emma laughed and said, "Oh……what can I say?"

"So, aren't Nick and Nathan supposed to be here?" Marcia asked.

"Nick's off playing Xbox with his friends and Nathan's bored of the bands that I like. He says that they're too old and cheesy," said Emma as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"God, Nathan must be one of those guys who gets bored easily," said Marcia and she chuckled.

An hour later, the four friends were jumping and singing along to the songs performed by their favourite bands. The gig lasted for 3 hours and in the end, they were all sweaty and exhausted but they were thrilled to attend the gig.

"Marcia, Delia's over there, quick!" said Emma as she pointed at a skinny lady with pink coloured square spectacles. Mike, who was standing next to Emma all along, said, "Come on! Hurry up before she leaves!"

"Where?" Marcia asked as she scanned the crowd. "THERE!" said Adam as she dragged Marcia to meet the lady. The 4 of them managed to get two group pictures with the lady.

After getting a picture of her, Marcia and Emma were anxious to seek some more band members but sadly, they couldn't find any of them.

"I guess we should all just leave then," said Adam as he checked out the pictures taken by Mike during the gig. "Guess so," said Marcia in a disappointed tone.

Half an hour later, the 4 friends headed to McDonald's to snack on some fries and nuggets.

"God, that was REALLY fun!" said Adam as he wrapped his arms around Marcia's neck as they stepped out of McDonald's. "Tell me about it, I nearly died seeing Delia performing! She was like the goddess of the night!" said Marcia with full of admiration.

The couples stood outside of McDonald's. Mike squeezed Emma's waist and she nodded her head. It was time for them to leave. "_Arigato gozaimasu_, minna-san! If it weren't for you guys, we wouldn't have this much fun," said Mike as he went to Adam and placed his arm around his junior's shoulder. Adam spontaneously answered, "Hehe! Thanks for telling us about Cappy's Ship!" "Hallelujah folks! It was an awesome night!" said Mike as he laughed hollowly.

The 2 couples said their farewells and they went their separate ways. Adam and Marcia were still waiting in front of McDonald's for Eduardo to arrive.

"Y' know what, my night wouldn't be this fun if you weren't around," said Adam as he wrapped his arms around Marcia's waist. "I never knew I'd be standing here with you," said Marcia as she threw her arms around Adam's neck. Then, the couple inched closer and they kissed, afraid to let go of each other.

Then, they paused and Adam said, "Instead of calling you Marc, can I call you Marcy?" Marcia put her tongue out with disgust and said, "Don't listen to James. He's a fucked up dude." Again, the couple kissed, feeling like they were at the top of the world!


End file.
